College Days
by darkhunter709
Summary: Daisuke and his friends attend an class at a college. But things almost automatically go wrong. A couple of guys have it out for Daisuke and Takeshi, the teacher has marked Riku as a trouble maker, and a certain work of art is going to make things worst
1. All Becasus of that Dumb Kiss

Daisuke woke up. It was Monday, he would have to get ready for school. But today he wasn't going to his school. He and some of his classmates would be heading to a college for an advance course.

/So you guys are heading to that college/ Dark

/Yeah, it was because of are scores we got on that test we took. Still don't get it though./ Daisuke

Daisuke put on his clothes and headed downstairs.

" Good morning mom." said Daisuke

" Good morning Daisuke." said Emiko handing him a piece of toast

" So Daisuke are you ready for college?" joked Kosuke

" It's not real college dad. Sort of like a prep course." explained Daisuke

Kosuke grins, Daisuke looks confused.

" (Giggles) He was just joking Daisuke." said Emiko

" Oh. (Blushes) Heh heh." said Daisuke

" So Master Daisuke is going off to college, are little Daisuke is growing up." said Towa

Daisuke heads for the door. Towa keeps ranting.

" I'm leaving now." said Daisuke

" (Stops ranting) Oh bye Master Daisuke." said Towa

" Bye Daisuke." said Emiko

" Good luck son." said Kosuke

" Goodbye Daisuke." said Daiki

" Bye." said Daisuke heading out the door

Daisuke ran down the street. He didn't want to be late on the first day.

/So who else is going with you to this advance class/ Dark

/Well, Takeshi is going…/ Daisuke

/WHAT! That idiot, how the hell did he get in/ Dark

/Beats me. Well Miss Harada and Elder Harada are also going./ Daisuke

/Well, well. At least I know why you don't want to be late./ Dark

Daisuke blushed.

/And Hiwatari is also going too./ Daisuke

/No surprise there./ Dark

/Yeah. I know./ Daisuke

Daisuke hurried to the tram. The College was further then his school so he had to hurry. Best if he got there early to familiarize with the place so he won't get lost. The tram came in, just then…

" Hey Daisuke." yelled Takeshi

Daisuke looked back to see his friend hurrying to him.

" Oh, hello Saehara." said Daisuke

" Hey, you ready for college." said Takeshi sarcastically

" Yeah I guess." answered Daisuke

" Good, cause I'll probably need help." responded Takeshi

" I figured you would." said Daisuke

" What's that suppose to mean." said Takeshi sounding insulted

" Uh um nothing." said Daisuke

/How the hell did he get into this advance course anyway/ Dark

Daisuke and Takeshi stepped onto the tram. After few stops they reached the end.

" So excited about being able to see Risa." teased Takeshi

" Um well…" said Daisuke

" Come on, you know you can't wait." said Takeshi elbowing Daisuke

The two boys made it to the front of the school. They saw Riku and Risa.

" Hey Niwa!" yelled Risa

" Hello Miss Harada." said Daisuke

" Hello Niwa, (looks over to Takeshi, makes a frown) Saehara." said Riku

" Hello Harada." said Takeshi with a sour tone

" Wow, I can't believe were going to be taking a college course." said Risa

" It's not an actual college course. It's more of something along the line of an advance high school course." said Riku

" Well come on lets go inside." suggested Takeshi

The four went inside.

" I think it's this way." said Takeshi pointing in one direction

" I thinks its this way." said Risa pointing in another direction

" Its this way. If you two would look at the sign it says so right here." said Riku pointing to the right door

The four entered the classroom. They were amazed with how big it is.

" Wow it's so big." said Risa walking down the steps looking around

" Yeah it's huge and look at the desk they look like they do in those auditoriums." said Takeshi

" Wow all layered down, and there are so many." said Riku

" How many kids are in this class?" asked Daisuke

" A lot, most are from High Schools." said Riku looking at all the kids already picking their seats

" Hey lets all sit together." said Risa walking down the steps

" Well look here, we got some of those egg head Middle Schoolers." said an older boy followed by three other boys

" Oh hello." said Daisuke

" What do you mean egg heads, your in this class too!" said Riku offended

" Well you guys are about the youngest here, so for little brats like you to be in here, you must be real nerds." said the other boys

" That makes about as much sense as Saehara does." said Riku

" Yeah…HEY!" said Takeshi

" Whatever, just stay out of our way." said the boy walking past them to the lower area

" Yeah." said one of the boys following him

Daisuke and the others watched as they walked down the steps.

" What a jerk!" said Riku

" Well he was very rude." said Daisuke

" Very rude? (Get up close to Daisuke) That's putting it mildly." said Riku

" Come on Riku, lets find some seats." said Risa

The group walked down the steps till they found some seats in the middle near the edge of seats. Takeshi took a seat and Daisuke took the edge seat next to him. The twins put their stuff on the desk behind the boys, they could look directly above the boys. Riku and Risa moved back onto the steps while Daisuke and Takeshi stayed in their seats.

" Man I hope we don't have to deal like that the entire two weeks." said Riku

" Yeah." agreed Risa

" Who cares, at least we don't have to do any of the work we miss at school, and we get out earlier then anyone else." said Takeshi

" You know Saehara, its going to be a lot of work." said Riku

" Big deal, I'm not worried." said Takeshi in a relaxed tone

" I don't see how a person like you even got a high enough score to be here!" said Riku a little angry

" Hey!" said Takeshi

" Well, don't say that Harada." said Satoshi walking down the steps, stopping right in front of Daisuke

" Hiwatari." said Risa

" Its always the ones you least expect, that surprise you the most. (Grins at Daisuke) Right Daisuke." said Satoshi

" Uh, yeah right." said Daisuke surprised

Satoshi took a seat in front of Daisuke.

" See Harada, least expected surprise the most." said Takeshi

" Well Hiwatari here is no surprise." said Riku

" Yeah." said Risa

" Why do you think he smiled at you Daisuke?" asked Takeshi

" A what makes you think he was smiling at me?" asked Daisuke

" Well it just seems like that." said Takeshi smiling

Daisuke stands up.

" You read too much into things Saehara." said Daisuke leaning closer to Takeshi so that he wouldn't be heard

The twins were busy talking amongst themselves.

" I'm a reporter, (leans close to Daisuke's face) its my job to read into things." said Takeshi smiling

Risa accidentally hits a ruler that was under some girl's notebook, sending it flying into the air.

" My notebook!" said the girl

" Oops, I'm sorry." said Risa

" Risa be careful!" said Riku reaching to catch the book

Riku moved back so she could catch the book.

" Got it." said Riku catching it

Accidentally she had bumped into Daisuke pushing him forward.

" Oh sorry Niw…" began Riku but stopped when she saw

Everyone was shocked with what they saw. Riku has accidentally pushed Daisuke into Takeshi.

They were kissing! Somewhere amongst the crowd, a flash went off.

A few seconds passed and Daisuke and Takeshi pulled back after realizing what happened.

" AAH!" said the boys

" Oh…Takeshi I'm sorry." said Daisuke sounding very nervous

" Daisuke what the!" said Takeshi

" Oh sorry, it's my fault. I accidentally bumped into Niwa." said Riku

Takeshi started spitting, Daisuke rub his mouth. Daisuke looked around and noticed everyone was starring at them, whispering about them.

/They all…saw/ Daisuke

/Yep, they all saw you and Takeshi make out./ (Laughs) Dark

/Oh no, I'm so embarrassed./ Daisuke

/Well, that's one way to make an impression Daisuke, kiss another guy./ Dark

Daisuke started to fell really embarrassed and blushed.

" Well, looks like two of the nerds are lovers. Ha hah ha hah! Homo's." yelled the boy who they met earlier

" Uh! I…I." said Daisuke barely able to speak, he was very embarrassed

The entire class was talking about it.

" Hey look it was an accident! I accidentally pushed him and…" Riku yelled but was cut off

" Excuse me!" said a woman with a mean look

She had blonde hair, her hair was put up, and she wore glasses. She was really beautiful.

" Who is that?" asked Risa

" Excuse me ma'am, what is your name?" asked the woman

"Uh, Riku Harada." said Riku

" Well Miss Harada, when I walk into my classroom at 9 A.M I expect everyone to be in their seats and not yelling across the room." said the teacher in a furious tone

/Oh, she's the teacher./ Risa

" Take your seat please." said the teacher

" Yes ma'am." said Riku embarrassed

Some first impression she made.

" Now class, lets begin. This is the advance class for Language, Math, and Cultural Science." said the teacher

She began to take role.

" Sota Fujiyma." the teacher called out

" Here." said the boy that was messing with them

The teacher finished calling role and introduced herself as Miss. Minori.

" Well class, now that introductions are out of the way, lets begin. Take out your notebooks and solve these word problems." said Miss. Minori

The students began working on the problems, Daisuke had trouble concentrating, he noticed Takeshi writing something on a small piece of paper. He handed to Daisuke.

It read, " How bout that kiss?". Daisuke was shocked.

" Saehara, what the?" whispered Daisuke

" (Laughing) Relax I was just fooling. I just wanted to see your reaction. Ha aha ha." said Takeshi

" This isn't funny Saehara. (Waves the note in front of Takeshi)" said Daisuke frantic

" Excuse me, (evil eye) is there a problem mister Niwa, mister Saehara." asked the teacher in a stern voice, looking from behind her book

" Uh no." said Daisuke

/She knows our names already./ Daisuke

" I don't allow note passing in my class! Bring it here so it can be read to the class." said Miss Minori

Daisuke froze, if she read it out loud. He wouldn't be able to show his face here ever again.

" Both of you come down now here, now." said Miss Minori

Daisuke and Takeshi rose, both were scarred stiff. They made their way down the stairs.

/Oh! Why did I have to write the note. Ugh, stupid , stupid , stupid./ Takeshi

/Oh, what am I gonna do/ Daisuke

/Want me to come out and make it go away/ Dark

/NO! That'd only be worse./ Daisuke

Daisuke and Takeshi reached the end of the steps. Both frozen, not knowing what to do.

Daisuke held out the note and…


	2. Over Night

Daisuke and Takeshi walked down the steps and stood in front of the teacher, holding out the note.

" Mister Fujiyma, please come here." said Ms Minori, grabbing the note from Daisuke

/What! What does she need him for/ Daisuke

" Yes ma'am." said Sota

" Please read this note to the class." said Ms. Minori

/What/ Daisuke and Takeshi

/Why him! Anybody but him/ Takeshi

/Nooo/ Daisuke

" Sure Ms. Minori." said Sota with a grin

Sota held up the note.

" Lets see….HA HAH HA HA!" laughed Sota

" It's not what it seems." said Daisuke trying to put some clarity into the situation

Sota held up his hand. He wasn't interested in hearing an explanation, he would rather think what he thought.

" It says, 'HOW BOUT THAT KISS!" said Sota out loud

Everyone was shocked. Half the kids were laughing, the others were whispering. The Harada twins and Satoshi weren't laughing or talking, they knew what happened but were unable to help. Daisuke and Takeshi stood there were their heads down, both were sweating, scared, and embarrassed, they didn't know what to do.

" Well, can you please explain to me why you two feel the need to write notes to each other." asked Ms. Minori

Against her better judgment, Riku stood up and prepared to speak.

" Uh Ms. Minori!" yelled Riku

" What is it Miss Harada?" asked Ms. Minori

" I…I was the one who wrote the note." lied Riku

" Riku?" whispered Risa

" I wrote and handed it to Niwa." said Riku

" And why would you want to know about a kiss Miss Harada?" asked Ms. Minori in an annoyed tone

" Well I…(thinks hard) I like that kinda of thing." said Riku trying to hide her anger and embarrassment

/Elder Harada/ Daisuke

/That girl must really care about you two to do this./ Dark

" And what do you like about this may I ask?" asked Ms. Minori

/Does she need to ask more/ Riku

" I um, think its kinda of cute. Two guys together." said Riku faking a smile

" Well, since you think passing a note is cute, write me a three page report on why passing notes in class is bad. Single space and handwritten, due tomorrow" said Ms. Minori

Riku stood there froze and defeated.

" You two (pointing to Daisuke and Takeshi) back to your seats." said Ms. Minori

" Yes ma'am." said Daisuke and Takeshi

The two boys hurried back to their seats and went back to doing their work.

" Um Elder Harada." Daisuke whispered

" What?" whispered Riku with her head still working

" Thank you." said Daisuke

" Yeah thanks Harada." said Takeshi

The day went by pretty fast. Since the class they were taking only consisted of three lessons, they got off three hours earlier.

" Man, that was murder." said Takeshi

" Yeah, I'm glad we still have a few more years left before we have to do this all the time." said Daisuke

" What are you guys complaining about, you didn't completely make an ass out of your self." said Riku

" Uh, yeah we did." said Daisuke and Takeshi

" What about that report you have to do Riku?" asked Risa

" Why would I worry about that. Saehara is going to write it for me." said Riku

" What!" said Takeshi

" It was your dumb note that started it." argued Riku

" It was you that pushed him into me and made us kiss!" responded Takeshi

" I don't know, you two seemed pretty into it." said Satoshi

" Ugh, what do you know!" yelled Takeshi looking embarrassed

" Well, you didn't pull away real quick, and your blushing." said Satoshi

" I was startled that's all!" said Takeshi

" Well whatever, your helping write that stupid report (Grabs Takeshi)." said Riku, drags him across the floor

" Aah, Daisuke help!" pleaded Takeshi being drag by the back of his shirt collar

/Poor Saehara./ Daisuke (smiles weakly)

/Guy got what he deserved./ Dark

" Well, I guess I better hurry home." said Daisuke

" Really." said Risa

" My mom wants to know how long it will take for me to get home after this." said Daisuke

" Oh okay, bye." said Risa

" Bye, and bye Hiwatari." said Daisuke waving to Satoshi

" See you later Daisuke." said Satoshi

Daisuke walked home, it was much longer then his normal route and the town seemed so empty.

/Weird. It feels like I'm the only one left in the town./ Daisuke

/Yeah. Let me come out and we can get home faster./ Dark

/No way. Some one might see./ Daisuke

/Who would? You said it yourself the town seems empty./ Dark

Daisuke thought about it for a moment.

/Come on. This is boring./ Dark

/Mom wants me to see how long it will take to get home./ Daisuke

Daisuke started walking faster. He just wanted to get home.

Back at the Harada house.

" Can I take a break?" asked Takeshi

" No Saehara, we have to come up with three pages of this." said Riku

" What do you mean we?" said Takeshi

" (Evil glare) It is your dumb fault this happened." said Takeshi

" (Looks scared) Oh okay. Just come up with something." said Takeshi in a nervous tone

" I'm trying. (Runs hands through hair wildly) In case you didn't notice this isn't exactly an easy topic." said Riku in an agitated tone

Riku notices Takeshi is on her bed.

" And get you disgusting feet of my bed!" said Riku

" Hey! I wash just as much as everyone else! Don't call me dirty." said Takeshi

" (Frustrated noise)!" Riku

Takeshi watched as Riku got more frustrated. He got off her bed and sat in a desk next to her bed.

" (Calms herself) Okay, lets think of something." said Riku

" Okay lets start about how it distracts people. We could use 'what if' scenarios and give examples." suggested Takeshi

" That's a good start Saehara. I'm surprised." said Riku

" I'm a reporter, we have to know how to write good." said Takeshi

Takeshi started to write, but then he stopped. He turned to Riku.

" Why did you stop?" asked Riku

" Can I ask you something?" asked Takeshi

" What?" responded Riku

" Why do you think I'm dumb?" asked Takeshi with a serious look in his eyes

Riku looked back at her bed. She didn't expect this.

" You, you always copy off Niwa. You hardly do any work yourself. Sorry you don't exactly seem like the responsible type." said Riku

" That all!" said Takeshi almost laughing

" What do you mean that's all!" said Riku sounding offended

" So it's not because you hate me." said Takeshi

" I don't hate you. I just wish you think before you act." said Riku

" Okay then." said Takeshi

Takeshi began writing again.

" So where's your sister?" asked Takeshi

" Probably calling every fortune teller in town to here her fortune." said Riku

" Ha ha, she believes in that stuff." said Takeshi

" So what!" said Riku

" It's dumb." said Takeshi

" Your dumb! (Grabs ruler) Now back to work!" said Riku hovering over Takeshi

" Yes ma'am." said Takeshi writing diligently

The day came to an end and night came and went too. Riku woke up as the sun shined on her face.

"(Yawning)" Riku stretched as she woke

As Riku was getting up she noticed something heavy was on her bed. She looked down as saw Takeshi sleeping on her bed too.

"(blushing) AAAAaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Riku

" Huh! What!" said Takeshi startled

" GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" yelled Riku as she kicked Takeshi out of her bed

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry." said Takeshi as he grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door

Just then the door opened.

" Riku, whats going on in here?(Gasps)" asked Risa who just then noticed Takeshi

" Sorry, real sorry." said Takeshi leaving the room embarrassed

" Sae…hara?" said Risa as Takeshi passed her out

Risa looks back to Riku.

" Uh…did you two…" asked Risa

" What? No! Don't be silly Risa. Me and Saehara, that's ridiculous." said Riku looking embarrassed

" Well, I just wanted to tell you that we have to leave for school right now." said Risa

" What?" asked Riku

" If we don't leave right now we are gonna be late." said Risa

" What!" said Riku

" Hurry up." said Risa

As Riku struggled to get ready, Takeshi ran out of their house when he realized he was going to be late for school. He decided to just go there instead of going home even though he looked liked a mess.


	3. A Painting

Takeshi hurried to the school. He was covered in sweat and his mouth felt like there was something inside it. He quickly ran into the bathroom and tried to fix himself up. He put water in his mouth and swished it around then spit, didn't do much but at least it was something. He got a damp paper towel and wiped it across his face. He walked out and saw Daisuke.

" Hey Daisuke!" yelled Takeshi

Daisuke looked over at his friend.

" Saehara?" said Daisuke surprised by how messy his friend looked

/What happened to him?/ Dark

" Saehara what happened to you?" asked Daisuke as Takeshi ran over to him

" Uh I didn't have time to get ready so I had to leave quick." said Takeshi

" Saehara? (squints face) Did you brush your teeth?" asked Daisuke

" (Sniffs breath) Um, I didn't have time to brush my teeth." said Takeshi

Both boys walked down the hall toward their class room.

" Hey Daisuke, do you have a tic tac?" asked Takeshi

" Huh? Hold on I think I have some gum," responded Daisuke searching through his back pack

Just then the Harada sisters showed up.

" Hey Niwa and…oh Saehara." said Risa trying to be discrete but wasn't doing a good job

" Hello miss Harada." said Daisuke

" Hello Daisuke." said a voice directly behind Daisuke

Daisuke jumped and looked behind him to see it was Satoshi

" Oh Hiwatari. Don't sneak up on me like that." said Daisuke catching his breath

" So Harada did Saehara finish your report?" asked Satoshi

" Um yeah…we worked really late on it. Heh heh. (sigh)" said Riku

" Wow what's that?" asked Risa pointing to a huge painting of a dragon

" I don't know man its huge, how come we didn't notice it before." asked Takeshi

" Who knows." said Riku

Daisuke stared at the picture, it had a certain allure to it. Just then Daisuke noticed the clock.

" Well… we better get to class. We didn't make a good impression yesterday." said Daisuke

" Yeah I agree." said Takeshi

" Well I did well don't you guys think." said Risa

The others ignored her walking into the classroom.

" Huh? (realizing everyone left) Hey that's not funny you guys." said Risa following the others

As Risa left for the class room, she felt a weird chill in the air. She looked behind her the painting still hanged there.

/It was nothing./ Risa

The students all sat down when Ms. Minori walked in.

" Alright class today we are taking a quiz over what we covered yesterday." said Ms. Minori

" What!?" said Takeshi, Daisuke, Risa and Riku

/Already, I forgot everything we talked about yesterday./ Takeshi

/Man this is a lot harder then I thought it would be./ Riku

/I hope I can remember yesterday./ Daisuke

Ms. Minori handed out the quiz and the students began to write.

/Well this doesn't seem that hard./ Riku

Just then Riku looked over head and noticed the teacher was staring at her.

/Why is she looking at me?/ Riku

Riku pretended not to notice and continued working. Then she looked back up and Ms. Minori was still looking at her.

/WHY IS SHE LOOKING AT ME!/ Riku

Ms. Minori's glare pierced right through Riku.

/I haven't done anything bad have I. Well the whole yelling in class, admitting to writing a note and passing it in class, and lying and say she likes guy on guy. I guess that can give someone a bad impression./ Riku

Riku continued working when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

" Uh Riku." a voice whispered

" WHAT!" screamed Riku, not realizing she was now standing up

She looked to her left and noticed the person who tapped her was Risa.

" Risa I." said Riku embarrassed

" MISS Harada!." yelled Ms. Minori, " sit…back…down!"

" Yes ma'am." said Riku sitting back down

The whole class laughed, except the people she knew.

Class let out everyone left, except Riku who was asked to stay after class.

" Where is Elder Harada?" asked Daisuke

" Ms. Minori asked her to stay after class." said Risa

" Man that teacher sure has it out for her." said Takeshi

" Its really your fault she has it out for her." said Satoshi

" Oh…heh heh yeah." said Takeshi sounding depressed as his sentenced ended, " well we have to go. Come on Daisuke."

" Oh… ok (gets pulled by Takeshi), tell elder Harada I said bye." said Daisuke

" Okay Niwa." said Risa

Takeshi and Daisuke walked out the door when they were stopped by Soto.

" Well your little friend is a trouble maker isn't she?" asked Soto

" No she's not Fujiyma, she's just…um stressed that's all." said Daisuke

" Whatever." said one of the boys with Soto

" Well look, we were just going home so why don't…" Daisuke said but was cut off as he was pushed into the mud by Soto

" Ha, look at the nerd now." said Soto

/Great my shirt is all muddy/ Daisuke

/WHY THAT! LET ME OUT DAISUKE AND I'LL KICK HIS ASS/ Dark

" Hey! You can't do that to him." said Takeshi angry

" Looks like I just did." said Soto

Takeshi pushed Soto who pushed him back. Takeshi fell into the mud just like Daisuke.

" Well looks like the lovers are dirty." said Soto, " oh well let's leave the homo's alone."

Soto and his group walked off.

" Great I look worse now. This better not stain my shirt." said Takeshi

" My mom's gonna wonder what happened to me after she sees this." said Daisuke

" C'mon, lets head by my house real quick." said Takeshi

" Okay Saehara." said Daisuke

Both boys walked down the street feeling defeated and tired.

Back in college building the eyes of the dragon in the painting began to glow mysteriously.


End file.
